A Step Forward
by Khushi
Summary: Sometimes it's better to leave everything to destiny and trust in it. Learning that love isn't only about the good times but also the bad, can be a tough lesson at times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.

**A Step Forward**

Albus waited until each member of the staff at the table had a cup of tea in front of them before he continued the meeting

"We will have a new Potions Professor this year."

There were sighs all around. The last few years had brought one disastrous Potions Professor after another to Hogwarts.

Albus chuckled, "Don't worry, this year our new professor is over qualified I would say." When everyone looked at him in disbelief he continued, "We will be having a Potions Master amongst us."

There were murmurs from the staff. There weren't many Potions Masters in Britain or the world.

"I believe some of you already know him, of him or will at least remember him." At this, the staff members perked up. "I am pleased to inform all of you that Severus Snape will be our new Potions Professor."

Minerva McGonagall was the first one to speak. "Severus Snape…I'd read bits and pieces about him in the Daily Prophet now and again. I'd wondered where he'd disappeared to after graduating."

Remus Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, just sat back in shock. His old class mate was coming back to Hogwarts.

"Where has Severus been all these years Albus?" Filius Flitwick asked.

Albus smiled, "He has been in and out of Britain, working and researching on potions. He is very successful." He turned his gaze to Remus. "Severus is the leadingsource behind the Wolfsbane Potion. He chooses to stay anonymous. His complete findings will be published soon."

"Is there a reason he is coming to teach here Albus?" Minerva questioned. "Surely if he is as good as you say he is he wouldn't want to give it up for teaching. It wouldn't leave him with much time for his research."

"All I know right now is that he is moving from France where he has been working and living and back to Britain. You will all be able to meet him at the Welcome Feast. He informed me that he won't be able to make it here until then," Albus said and bought the meeting to an end.

* * *

Harry arched into the delicate but precise touch, his mind a haze of pleasure. All he could do was mumble incoherently as Severus gently wrapped his lips around his cock.

"Yes, please, oh yes," Harry mumbled as his partner expertly sucked his cock.

He began to whimper as Severus stroked his cock and sucked hard on the tip. His other hand was busy massaging Harry's balls, making Harry beg for more. He begged for more while clutching Severus's hair and thrusting into his mouth. He yelped when Severus gently began squeezing his balls.

"Oh god yes," Harry moaned, the added stimulation bringing him to the brink. He groaned, "I'm going to cum."

Severus began sucking him harder and kept up the pressure on his balls, wanting to taste the younger man. He sighed as the beautiful man under him began thrusting harder into his mouth as his orgasm rushed through him. He eagerly swallowed his cum down, loving how Harry was shuddering in his arms.

Harry closed his eyes and just let his body relax after the last month of continuous pleasure. He sighed when he felt his lover stand up and go into the bathroom. The shower started seconds later. Harry contemplated what he wanted to do. Showering with Severus one last time before he left was something he couldn't ignore and quickly joined him in the bathroom under the cool water.

Harry was already halfway hard again and he wanted Severus again. He leaned forward and covered the mouth that was as soft as it looked. Severus moaned, both his hands tugging Harry's body closer. Hearing that rich voice moan made Harry moan back, letting Severus pull him close. Harry pressed Severus against the cold tile wall and pinned him there with his body, not that Severus was trying to get away.

Harry ran his hands over Severus's toned body, heating him up while hungrily sucking on his tongue. He wanted Severus so badly, and needed to have him at least one last time. With that intention in mind, he began grinding his hips down with feverish need, rocking hard against Severus's thick hard erection. The faster he moved, the harder he kissed Severus, his (Harry's) hands kneading, squeezing and massaging his ass. Severus groaned, kissing Harry roughly while pinching and twisting his nipples. Both moaned and clutched each other roughly, rubbing their erections together. Harry gasped as Severus spun around, laying his hands flat against the tiles, his body pressed against the cold tiles, Harry's cock against his ass.

Harry understood and began thrusting his cock against Severus' ass, as Severus began stroking his own cock. When Harry felt he was close to letting go he turned Severus back around, their cocks rubbing together. They held hands and clutched both their cocks together, stroking them hard and fast, their lips fused together. A few more thrusts were all it took as both of them started cumming, loud groans escaping them. They clutched one another while riding out their orgasms.

Harry drew back slightly after a few minutes, the cold water soothing their heated skin. He looked at Severus to see his skin flushed, his eyes sparkling. He looked beautiful. They relaxed back into each other's arms.

"I wish I didn't have to go," Harry mumbled while nuzzling Severus's neck as they stood together under the flowing water.

"I know darling, me too. This last month has been something special," Severus said while rubbing Harry's back. He leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Harry. Gently and slowly at first, little petal soft kisses, then deeper, exploring his mouth and tasting him for one of the last times. Severus moaned softly, a sound that made Harry shudder and groan.

They got out of the shower and dried off before dressing. Harry got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, and then began packing the last of his clothes that were lying outside. Severus dressed in a pair of cream linen drawstring pants and a matching shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry and slid his hand through his messy but beautiful hair, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss that quickly became heated. They broke the kiss reluctantly and separated.

Severus accompanied Harry to the foyer of the hotel and watched as Harry settled his bill. Silently they walked over to a corner of the hotel to wait out the last few moments before Harry's portkey activated. No words were needed to be said. When they'd begun their whirlwind romance they'd decided on a no questions asked relationship. Answers could be given freely without being asked for them. What had started as purely a physical relationship, had transformed into an intimate one.

Harry had had his holiday romance, so why did he feel so empty? He looked into the dark eyes of the man before him and felt bad for not telling him his real identity. He leaned forward for once last embrace, wrapping his arms around Severus's lean body, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Thank you," pulling back he looked into Severus's eyes, "for giving me a month of pure happiness."

Severus smiled and brushed a gentle kiss over Harry's lips, "Thank you Harry. I didn't expect this month to turn out the way it has when I came to Egypt. I hope whatever obligations are waiting for you back in England go the way you're hoping them too. I wish you the best in life Harry Evans."

Just then a light bell tinkled letting Harry know his portkey was about to be activated. Reluctantly he stepped back from Severus.

"I'll look you up when I'm done slaying my dragons Severus. If I'm able to do it," he added as an afterthought, not sure he'd be alive after battling Voldemort.

"Take care Harry, you have my best wishes in everything you do," Severus said in his velvety voice.

They stood looking at each for a few seconds as Harry felt a tugging sensation on his navel and disappeared. Severus stared at the spot Harry had been standing on moments ago before turning and slowly walking to his room. He sighed, feeling the room looked empty now that Harry wasn't in it. For the last two weeks Harry had shifted his things into Severus's room, seeing no point in trudging back and forth to his own room from Severus's every time he wanted something from his own room.

Severus packed away most of his things, and sat down on the bed, staring out the window. Harry had not asked so he hadn't told him about his move to England. He figured the younger man had only wanted a summer romance and had gotten it. Whatever more they felt for each other didn't figure into Harry's plans so he decided to stop thinking about it and get on with his own life. Lovers would come and go after all, but the chances of that were severely limited if the Dark Lord Voldemort continued his stupid ways in England.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared up at the grand castle in front of him and felt limited joy at being back

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.

_I just wanted to clear some stuff up – This is quite AU. Severus did not join the Death Eaters. Each chapter will reveal a little more about him. I will tell you now that his character is going to be quite different than the books. I'm writing Severus as I imagine him in my head if he wasn't in love with Lily, younger than the others and didn't become 'evil' because life pushed him in that direction. _

_I always believe that life presents us with two roads. One is the easy one and one is the difficult one. I've made Severus choose the hard one and move past all the wrong done to him to come out on top. The best revenge is to say 'I didn't let you push me down. I went on to became the best man I could be.'_

_If anyone is confused about the chapters and would like anything cleared up please ask._

_I am dedicating this chapter to Lyca for her very sweet feedback. You made my day. Thank you._

**A Step Forward**

_Chapter Two_

Harry stared up at the grand castle in front of him and felt limited joy at being back. He quickly went through the doors and to the set of rooms that were his in the castle. Locking himself in his room, he curled up on his bed and decided to stay that way until dinnertime when he knew he'd have to go meet the other professors and the headmaster. Right now though all he wanted to do was be by himself and remember… peaches and cream skin, rosy pink lips, midnight black soft hair, a rich velvety voice and a heart that beat strong and kind.

Harry sighed as he sat in Albus's office, playing with his tea cup. Albus watched him in between working on last minute paper work before the Welcome Feast that evening. Ela, a house elf popped into the office 20 minutes later.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir, the last of the baggage has arrived sir. We put it into the rooms set aside in the dungeon," she said solemnly.

"Thank you Ela," Albus said with a smile.

Ela bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked up from his tea cup, "Are we having a guest?" he asked.

Albus smiled, "I haven't had a chance to fill you in yet Harry. I've appointed a new Potions Professor."

Harry sighed, "Here we go again. Which idiot will be teaching this year?"

Albus chuckled, "My boy, this year we have someone truly qualified. He is an ex student of Hogwarts actually. He's been living in France ever since he graduated and studied further, becoming a Potions Master…"

Before he could continue there was a knock on his door before Minerva McGonagall entered. She smiled at Harry before facing the headmaster.

"Albus I really need to speak to you about this list," she said.

Albus nodded as Harry stood up and excused himself. He left Albus's office and headed back to his room to lie down. He decided to skip the Welcoming Feast that was in an hour and stay in his room, not feeling very sociable.

* * *

Severus Snape stood looking up at the castle he had not laid eyes on in over a decade. He shook his head slightly, walked up the rest of the way and made his way into the castle, going towards the Headmaster's office.

"Snickers."

The gargoyle guarding the office instantly sprang aside upon hearing the password. Severus began walking up the stairs, not waiting for them to take him up and knocked on the door before him.

"Please come in Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes, opened the door and entered. He looked around and found everything to be as it was when he's last visited this office during his student days with a few minor changes here and there. He turned his head towards the desk and the man who had stood up and come around towards him.

"Severus," Albus said while gently embracing the young man standing before him.

Severus hugged him back, letting the older man look his fill of him. All their correspondence had been through letters, so this was the first time his former headmaster was seeing him in almost 20 years.

"You haven't changed much headmaster," Severus said with a smile.

Albus laughed, "You have become even more beautiful if that is possible Severus."

Severus smiled slightly.

"I was so proud to hear about all your success my boy. I am grateful too. It is thanks to your Wolfsbane potion that I have my defence against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin. I had mentioned he was working here in one of my letters to you. I hope you don't have a problem with that my child," Albus said while watching Severus closely.

Severus shook his head slightly, "No Albus. I have no problems with Remus Lupin. That was a long time ago. We aren't children anymore."

Albus smiled, "I am glad to hear that Severus. You have been assigned quarters in the dungeons like you requested. There are a few other people who live in the castle who aren't part of the staff," Albus said as both of them took a seat on a sofa. "There is Sirius Black, who is in a relationship with Remus Lupin. Then there is Hermione Granger, who lives here when she doesn't live over in the Burrow with the Weasley family. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, who lives here and is our spy. Oh and of course, Harry Potter."

Severus processed what Albus was saying and nodded. He figured if his paths crossed with any of the above people he could tolerate it with ease since he didn't even know any of them other than Sirius Black. And annoying as he was, Severus figured he'd be able to tolerate him even if he hadn't matured since they were children.

Albus smiled at Severus, "Shall we go down to the Great Hall for the Welcome feast?"

Severus nodded and stood up, "Yes, let's."

* * *

30 minutes later, the sorting ceremony had ended and the newly placed students settled down with their new house mates. Albus stood up and smiled.

"Welcome back for another year. Congratulations first years on being sorted. I hope you settle in with your new houses. Now, I have an announcement to make. We have a new Potions Professor this year. He is well qualified and is a Potions Master."

There was a bang as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a tall pale figure clad in black robes strode in, his long black hair and robes flying behind him. The students in the Great Hall stared at the tall, elegant figure as he strode up to the Head Table and stood in the empty space that was to Filius Flitwick's right.

"My dear students, I wish you all to welcome our new Potions Master, Severus Snape," Albus said.

There was applause from the students and faculty. Some just glad to have a new professor after the disaster that was their last potions professor. Some awed that they had a Potions Master amongst them.

Severus bowed and took a seat. He was tall, lean and beautiful. He had deep blue black hair that reached his mid back, dark eyes, almost porcelain pale skin and rosy pink lips.

"Let the feast begin," Albus said and snapped his fingers.

Instantly all the plates on the table filled with food and the students dug in. Severus conversed easily with Filius Flitwick through dinner. Afterwards when the students were being led out of the Great Hall, Severus turned to leave as well when he was stopped by his old classmate.

"Hello Severus," Remus said softly.

"Hello Remus," Severus said politely. Before Remus could say anything more, Severus spoke up, "If you'll excuse me, I'm tired. Goodnight."

Remus had no choice but to wish him Goodnight back and let him leave. Severus walked down towards the dungeon while calling for Ela the house elf. She walked with him and showed him to his quarters. He thanked her; set a password and wards to his room before testing them and entering. He unpacked a little bit before changing his clothes and getting under the covers to go to sleep. He fell asleep to the crackling of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.

Dedicated to: Lyca, and Dragonboy for the wonderful feedback.

**A Step Forward**

Chapter Three

Severus woke up the next morning and began getting ready for his first full day in the castle. There would be no classes today in order to help the new students settle into Hogwarts and being away from home. Severus understood that this was a recent practice. He wore a pair of black pants with a black silk shirt and a green robe which he left open over them. After running a brush through his hair he made his way to the headmaster's office.

After providing the password, Severus went up the stairs and knocked on the door, entering after being granted permission. He stopped at the sight that greeted him.

"Harry?" he said softly, surprised to find the younger man there.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed, shocked to see his lover there. "What are you doing here?"

Severus blinked, "I work here. I am the potions professor. What are you doing here?"

Harry blushed and the headmaster cleared his throat. "This is Harry Potter Severus. I take it you two know each other?" he asked while looking between them.

"No," Severus said.

"Yes," Harry said.

Hurt, Harry looked at him in surprise.

Severus looked back at him, unmoved. "I know Harry Evans, but he does not exist. I do not know you Harry Potter," he said softly.

"But Severus, I am the same person," Harry exclaimed.

"No Harry, you lied to me. You aren't the same person," Severus said as he turned to Albus. "If you will excuse me Albus, I will talk to you later."

Harry stood staring at Albus' door, his mouth open, wondering how the situation had turned itself around so quickly. He'd gone from being surprised on seeing Severus to being elated once he'd found out he was the new potions professor to disbelief at the fact that Severus didn't want to talk to him. He turned and looked at Albus when he cleared his throat.

"How do you know Severus Harry?" Albus asked gently.

Harry plopped down onto the chair in front of Albus' desk and looked at him with a slight dazed look in his eyes, "I-I met him in Egypt. We, I um," he trailed off, a blush staining his cheeks.

Albus chuckled causing Harry to snap his head up and look at him, "What's so funny Albus?"

"Sometimes my boy, what's meant to be does happen. You went away to Egypt for the summer to enjoy what little you could of your life before being "tied down" as you put it with a partner, a stranger who matches your aura magically. And you went, met and began a relationship with the same person whom I had asked to come here with the intention of having both of you test your magic to see if a match can be found."

"WHAT?" Harry asked as he quickly stood up. "You want to pick him, don't you Albus?" Harry asked suspiciously, hoping his mentor hadn't tricked him by letting him go to Egypt and meeting Severus and…well how was Albus to have known Harry would have wanted to take a lover before binding himself to a stranger.

"But-but what about Bill? I thought you wanted me to bind with him!" Harry exclaimed having got his voice back.

"Harry, I told you from the moment you came up with the plan of binding yourself to a wizard that I have the perfect person in mind, all I wanted was for the two of you to meet and match your magic. I didn't and still don't feel that Bill is the right match for you. That spark, that 'magic', passion that should be there, isn't." Harry was blushing by this point. "And I think you know that that spark of passion is there between Severus and you my child."

"But he's so angry with me! You'd think he would be happy about that fact that the man you brought him here to meet is the same man he um," Harry trailed off. He looked at Albus, a stricken look on his face, "What if he's disappointed it's me? It was supposed to just be a summer fling. It's not his fault that I," he lowered his eyes and voice, "that I feel more. I'm so stupid; I can't even have a fling the way it's supposed to be done!" Harry said in disgust.

Albus sighed, "Harry, I don't think he is disappointed to see you again, rather that he is upset you lied to him about who you were and now that he knows the truth,he's upset. You should go talk to him," he advised.

* * *

Severus stormed out of Albus' office and down the stairs. He stopped and took a deep breath before going down the hall in the direction of his rooms. Moving past students, he strode in the direction of his rooms with his robes bellowing behind him. Whispering the password he entered his room and sat down on the couch, upset.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to analyze why he was so upset. He'd known that his fling with Harry Evans was just for the summer and when the semester started he'd have to see if his magic matched with that of Harry Potter of all people and bind himself to James Potter's brat if they were an acceptable match. He'd started to have strong feelings for Harry Evans and had been sad to see him go without giving away any address and way of contact. So why was he so upset now that Harry Evans and Harry Potter were the same person? Was it only because Harry had lied about who he was?

Severus sat back on the couch and picked up the book he'd begun reading a few weeks ago, absently flipping through the pages so that the sound of the pages whirring by would break the silence at least a bit. He looked down when he felt something between the pages. He flipped through the book again and pulled out the sheet of parchment from the book. He flipped it open.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'll be gone by the time you get to read this. I don't even know how soon you'll get to this page what with you starting your new job and settling into the place. I know I'll be long gone by then though._

_I wanted to thank you for the wonderful weeks we spent together. I enjoyed seeing Egypt with you and learning new things with you. All of our experiences are something that I will hold dear to me throughout my life. I don't know how long it will last though. _

_I will say as much, I will look you up if the next few months go as I am hoping they do. I have to take on certain obligations once I am back in England and if I am able to fulfil my duties I will look you up. Even if it's just to say hello and see how you are settling into your new world. I will come see you if my destiny permits me._

_I wish you the very best of luck in everything that you do Severus. As I watch you sleep all I want to do is wake you up and gaze into your eyes, run my fingers through your silky hair and clutch it as you ride me in that slow wicked pace of yours, kiss your soft lips and suck your lower lip which you tend to nibble on when you're lost in thought._

_I'm going to miss you Severus. I don't know if a fling is supposed to leave one with such feelings, but my feelings are what they are._

_Stay safe, healthy and happy._

_Missing you already, even though you're right here,_

_Harry._

Severus stared at the letter in surprise and confusion. The letter clearly said to him that what Harry felt for him was more than just lust. Harry had planned to come and find him if he survived his encounter with Voldemort. The one thought that made Severus stop from feeling happy was that Harry would have shirked whoever he bound himself to and would have come to find him. He laughed at himself, so if they bound themselves together, it would have meant Harry was leaving him to find him according to his letter.

Severus smiled; he was going to play with Harry's mind a little by telling him that. He laughed and got up to keep the letter safely away.

Harry looked at the headmaster before running out after Severus. He hoped Severus would accept his explanation as to why he had lied about his name. He had to get Severus to understand that they had been meant to meet, if not in Egypt then here. As Harry Potter if not as Harry Evans. It had been in his destiny to meet Severus Snape and he planned to get to know the older man as much as he could. Merlin help him he would fulfil his destiny..all of it.

Albus watched as the young man ran out of his office. He sighed and sat down behind his desk, hoping that everything worked out for his children.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.

Dedicated to: LycanthaRose and Kate Andromeda for taking the time to feedback.

**A Step Forward**  
**Chapter Four**

The next morning Severus got dressed for his first day of teaching in a green silk shirt, black trousers and a black robe left open. He walked to his new classroom for his first day of classes.

He proceeded to check if his equipment and ingredients had been set up the way he had asked for them to be and then went next door to his office to go through any mail that had come through for him.

The seventh year students from all four houses began walking into the Potions classroom. The Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were talking softly amongst themselves as they settled down into their seats while the Gryffindors were considerably louder. When the bell rang signalling the beginning of classes most of the students were present in the classroom. One side of the room was filled with the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff students while the other was made up entirely of Gryffindor students.

Suddenly the classroom doors shut with a loud bang. Everyone turned to see Professor Snape striding through the classroom, his robe billowing impressively behind him. All the students stared at him in awe as he turned in front of the desk and leaned back against it. He let his hands rest behind him on the desk and met each student's eyes.

"My name is Professor Snape. Since this is the seventh year class I am going to be testing all of you this week to check whether you deserve to be in this class. Additionally, by the end of this week I would like to have a copy of the end of term project that each of you has selected to do. If I do not have your presentation by Friday you will be out of this class. If you are unable to pass my tests this week you will be out of this class. Is that clear to all of you?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes sir," the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students said at once while most of the Gryffindor students sat staring open mouthed at him.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked in a silky voice.

"Why do we need to be tested? We have already been accepted into this class," Ginny Weasley whined.

Severus looked at her with a cold stare, "From what I have gathered, my predecessors haven't exactly been good teachers. I am in charge now and I will do things my way for the simple reason that it pleases me to. I feel it is my duty to inform you that any questions you have and ask right now will cut into your test time. I will be available in my office every evening for an hour before dinner; you are welcome to bring your questions to me at that time."

The students who had questions quickly agreed to do that. When Severus waved his wand test papers appeared in front of all the students who were present.

"You may begin. Stop at the bell," Severus said.

The students quickly began writing. The Slytherins were writing speedily while more than one Gryffindor seemed to be experiencing problems. The students who had reached the classroom after Severus had shut the door had found the classroom locked and a note on the door that said – 'You are dismissed from my class since you have arrived late. If you'd like to discuss it further you are welcome to come to my office this evening.'

When the bell rang Severus asked them to stop writing. The left side of the classroom that consisted of the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin who were still writing obediently did so but some of the Gryffindor students did not. It did not make any difference to Severus. He waved his wand and all the test papers ended up in a pile on his desk.

Those who had not stopped writing had left a big streak of ink across their papers when the papers had flown out from under their quills. There was another hour of class left since it was a seventh year class and they were allotted two hours for Potions but Severus dismissed them and went and sat behind his desk.

"You can use this time to work on your presentations for Friday," Severus told him.

Three of the Slytherin seventh year students came up to Severus while the rest of the class packed up their things.

Severus did not look up until one of them addressed him.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

When Severus looked up Kyrin Lamburg said, "We were wondering if we could have a moment of your time sir."

Severus nodded.

"Sir we have our presentations ready. May we submit them today instead of on Friday? If we wait until Friday we will be tempted to make changes to them."

Severus smiled, "Certainly."

One by one the three of them handed their presentation over to Severus who kept them in his desk drawer.

Kyrin and his two friends smiled encouragingly at four other seventh years before walking out the door.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus was already looking at them. "Yes? How can I help you?" Severus asked gently up on seeing the tentative and slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

"We hope you don't take this the wrong way professor but we don't think that we are cut out for Potions. The decision to take this class was forced upon us by the school. The fact that we didn't know which other class to take instead of this one didn't help matters."

Severus relaxed back in his chair, "I have to ask, did your Head of House not discuss which N.E.W.T. classes would be suitable and beneficial for each of you to take? Each student's strengths are different; a right combination of classes is essential and needs to be worked out."

Kimberly Colt sighed, "Professor Sinistra is my Head of House and she has tried her best to help but we just don't find it easy to relate to her. She feels that as long as we are getting accepted into extra classes for our NEWTS we should take them."

"That is too much pressure, especially in this crucial year," Severus snapped. He shook his head slightly and sighed, "All of you come to my office individually this evening and I shall go over your options with you. If it turns out that there is no other option but Potions I will see to it that all the help and guidance you require is provided to you."

The four of them smiled, happy to finally have a Potions professor who was competent and a teacher who cared. Even if they didn't want to take Potions at least their friends and year mates who did would learn well.

Word of how nicely Professor Snape had treated the Slytherin seventh years had spread quickly amongst the Slytherin students. Finally they had a professor who seemed to treat them well despite which house colour was on their robe.

That evening the Gryffindor students who had not been allowed into the Potions classroom because they had not gotten to class on time charged down to the dungeons to speak to Severus.

They found a parchment on his office door which was shut. 'Put down your name. You will be notified when your turn comes up,' was the extent of the message left for them.

The list had seven names on it with the person's house written next to their name. They names changed to six as the office door opened and a sixth year Ravenclaw exited. A seventh year Hufflepuff slid past the Gryffindors and entered the office after knocking on the door and immediately being permitted to enter. The three seventh years wrote their names down in a huff and left.

* * *

Jonathan Matthews nervously approached Severus' desk.

"Mr. Matthews please take a seat," Severus said with a calm smile hoping to put the young man at ease.

Jonathan sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. His eyes nervously darted all around the room.

"How can I help you Mr. Matthews?" Severus asked patiently.

Jonathan licked his lips and began speaking, "Um well sir, I have my end of term project presentation ready but um I'm not sure if Potions is suitable for me. Uh that is, I like learning about Potions, but I'm not sure I'm competent enough to do my NEWTS in it." He fell silent and looked nervously at Severus.

Severus nodded, "You have four options Mr. Matthews. The first is that I take a look at your presentation and decide whether you are accepted into my class or not. Though after looking at your grades for the past six years I have no doubt that you will be. The second is that you tell me what other subject you are interested in and I will check if you will benefit by taking your NEWTS in it. The third option is that if there is any subject that you have not taken because of doubts or fear of doing badly but which you feel you are interested in, I will personally guide you and see that you receive tutoring for it. And the fourth is that you take Potions and since you have doubts about doing well I will make sure to guide you. The choice is yours. You may leave your presentation here with me and I will get back to you about it as soon as I can."

Jonathan sat there, thinking over what Severus had just told him. He raised his eyes to look at the professor and snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Severus pick up his presentation and put it in his desk drawer.

"So um sir? I'll just wait for word from you then?" he asked timidly.

Severus nodded with a slight smile, "Yes. If you would like to go over the other options available to you so that you know which other subjects you could take you are most welcome to come to me."

Jonathan smiled and felt a range of emotions at once… relief, gratitude, respect, awe, happiness and hope. The other professors cared about their students, especially the DADA professor, Remus Lupin. But invariably the Gryffindors did something to demand attention, well more attention than usual and he would get called away to deal with them. The Heads of Houses cared about their students but it was hard to be able to give attention to all the students in addition to fulfilling their duties.

He stood up, "Thank you Professor Snape. I am very grateful that you took the time to speak to me today. I'd been worrying about this all summer."

"You're welcome. I know what it feels like to worry through the summer and try to make decisions about what to do. I didn't want those who have doubts to have to wait any longer than necessary to express them and have them dealt with. I'll make sure not to make you wait any longer than necessary."

Jonathan nodded gratefully, "Thank you sir for being so understanding sir.

I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner."

Jonathan left the office and walked around one of the 7th year Gryffindors, Ginny Weasley. As he walked towards the stairs that would lead him out of the dungeons he passed Kimberly Colt, a 7th year Slytherin. They smiled at each other as they passed. The Gryffindors behaved as if they ruled the school which had caused the students from the other three houses to come together quite a bit in the last few years. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got along well with some of the Slytherins and helped each other in times of need while most of the Gryffindors arrogantly strutted about.

* * *

Severus marked Jonathan's name on the list he had on his table, it was a copy of the list that was on the outside on the door of his office. He saw that a 7th year called Ginny Weasley was next on the list. He lifted his head from his perusal of the list when he heard two knocks on the door following which the door opened and a young lady entered his office, shutting the door behind her.

Severus relaxed back in his chair, "Have you been taught any manners Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?" she asked indignantly.

"You entered my office without my permission Miss Weasley. That is what prompted me to wonder if you have been taught any manners."

Annoyed, Ginny defended herself, "I knocked!"

Severus nodded, "That you did Miss Weasley," he agreed with her, "but I did not invite you in. 50 points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect and manners. You may take a seat if you wish to speak to me," he said smoothly.

Ginny plopped down onto a chair in annoyance. She didn't like the way he said her name, as if it was dirty. Taking a deep breath she began speaking, her voice loud, "I want to know what kind of presentation has to be made for Friday."

Severus nodded once before speaking, "You have to submit a written report to me after picking one potion that you would like to work on. It can be anything from a strong healing draught to a potion that is related to any other field like Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts or you could combine subjects."

"What do you mean combine subjects?"

Severus fought back a sigh. Why wasn't this young lady using her common sense? She was a seventh year student, even a first year would understand what he meant if they thought what he said through before questioning him about it.

"What I mean Miss Weasley is that you could combine Potions and Charms and choose to work on a potion that once drunk or administered helps fight off most if not all the effects of the charm you choose. It's the same for your other subjects. Combine a potion with it and as long as it is useful I will allow it as your project. If I feel it is not up to par I may give you another week to research another potion or decide not to accept you into my class."

After a few seconds of silence he continued, "Do you understand now Miss Weasley?" he asked in a silky calm voice.

"Yes but one week is not enough time to do all this. We do have other classes too and homework with it. Plus Gryffindor has to start organizing our Quidditch team and have practices," Ginny said.

"Kindly speak for yourself Miss Weasley. This presentation was supposed to be thought about through the summer. Those students who are serious about doing their NEWTS in Potions start thinking about their end of term project from 5th and 6th year onwards. I have already had students from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw submit their presentations. But none from Gryffindor have come forward. Not one single student and considering that my NEWT class this morning had the maximum number of students from Gryffindor that should be a surprise but isn't to me. As for Quidditch, if it is giving you less time for your class work and assignments, then you should think about quitting the team. Hopefully this is your last year at Hogwarts; your future depends largely on how well you do here."

Severus eyed the fuming young woman in front of him. Her face was pink with growing anger, her mouth set in a mutinous line. "I want your presentation by Friday if not earlier. If that is all you may leave."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't do this to her. She was one of the prides of Gryffindor house after having survived the spirit of Tom Riddle in her first year. "I shall complain to my Head of House, Professor McGonagall if you don't give me more time. You're being unfair!" She hurriedly said, "This morning you said that you'd help us if we needed any help. I need help then," Ginny said quickly, a satisfied smile on her face, she'd caught him in his own words.

Severus nodded, "I did indeed say that. What do you need help with?" He had a sure idea of what she was going to say.

"I need help with this presentation you want. Help me figure out what to do," Ginny said arrogantly.

Severus laughed the sound sending delicious chills down Ginny's back even though she was so angry with him. "Do you take me for a fool Miss Weasley? Because I assure you I am not one. This is to be your presentation, your idea. Once it is presented to me, and I accept it as your NEWTS project, then and only then will I help you with it. Not before. If you wish to run a couple of potions you have an interest in by me, I will most definitely give you my opinion. You may leave now. I have other students I need to see. Your Gryffindor classmates are awaiting their turn."

Ginny stood up and turned around, stomped towards the door.

Severus ruined her intention of flouncing out the door by speaking.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny had to stop and turn around. She stood posed in a way that was guaranteed to get attention, a small smile on her lips in anticipation of his apology, which is why she thought he had stopped her.

"You are most welcome to complain to your Head of House," Severus said in a velvety tone of voice.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. Gasping, she turned and went out the door, slamming it behind her. She stormed out of the dungeons, not stopping to talk to her two Gryffindor friends and Quidditch team members.

Severus sat back in his chair and deducted another 50 points from Gryffindor before spending the next 20 minutes with the Gryffindors who had been late to his class that morning.


	5. Chapter 4B

**A Step Forward**

Chapter Four - Part B

That night at dinner all that the students could talk about was their new Potions Professor. Negative and positive comments flew around about him. It caused the years that hadn't had their potions class that day to be excited and some to be apprehensive about their class the following day.

The Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students only had good things to say and pass on about him.

When Severus walked into the Great Hall and began walking down the length of it towards the Head Table whispers broke out creating a loud buzz. Severus stood before his seat at the Head Table and looked from one table to another, his eyes meeting those of every student who met his and over the heads of those who did not. Slowly the whisperers quietened. Severus sat down in the now silent hall and began helping himself to the dishes of food. Slowly and hesitantly conversation started up again.

Severus smiled at Professor Flitwick and allowed himself to be engaged into conversation. He just wanted to show his presence in the Great Hall and leave before he ran into Harry Potter. That was not a meeting he wanted to have under public scrutiny. He wondered where the young man was, then decided that he didn't really care as long as he wasn't anywhere near him at the moment.

Forty five minutes after he walked into the Great Hall Severus stood up to leave. Albus had, quite deliberately in Severus' mind, drawn Professor Flitwick into a conversation about something so that Severus would have no choice but to converse with Remus Lupin who was seated at his right.

"Leaving Severus?" Remus asked, unable to keep the disappointment off his face and out of his tone.

"Yes," Severus replied calmly, "I am a bit tired and have not fully adjusted to being back here. Goodnight."

Remus nodded and smiled lightly, "Goodnight Severus."

Severus nodded to the other teachers as a show of respect and walked out of the hall. He was surprised when somebody fell into step with him. Turning his head he met green eyes looking back at him and sighed.

"Can we talk awhile Sev?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "Not tonight Harry, I'm tired. Perhaps another time," he said politely.

Harry stepped in front of Severus and placed a hand out in front of him to stop him. "Please Severus, talk to me. Don't hold what I did against me. I only lied because I wanted to have one summer as my own. A little while to spend enjoying myself. Meeting you, spending time with you, being with you, loving you, it was like a bonus. A very good, big, wonderful bonus Sev. I felt as if I could come back here and do my duty because of the love you gave me." He paused then continued, "When I was leaving I felt that I could do what was expected of me and bind myself to another for the sake of the Light. The happiness I felt with you made me feel this way." Harry bit his lower lip, "I wanted to ask you to come here with me and check if our magic could combine. But after thinking about it some more I decided it wouldn't be fair to ask you to come into this… this uncertainty that is my life."

Severus sighed and met Harry's eyes looking deeply into them, "Harry, Albus told me that your friends are you have all been vying for Bill Weasley as your bonded. Even when you and the Order were told that our magic would probably be very compatible and an ideal choice your group still resisted. There had to be a reason for that. You told me in your letter that you didn't feel it was right to drag me into your life until things had settled down. Albus told me when I first arrived that your friends and you were still pushing for Bill Weasley." He stopped, took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know why your friends and you have been so adamant on Mr. Weasley. Until yesterday you were ready to bind yourself to him but not to me and now suddenly you've had quite a big change of mind and heart. Do you really expect me to believe what you say after all these twists and turns?"

They stood staring into each others eyes for a tension filled minute while Harry scrambled to put his thoughts into order and explain the situation to Severus. However, before he could speak Severus did.

"I have already given an oath of secrecy to Albus and will be getting initiated to the Order soon. I promised Albus I would bind with you if you agreed and I shall keep my promise. But please do not expect me to trust what you say so easily anymore."

Severus turned and walked away. A minute later Harry became conscious of the noise from the Great Hall as it penetrated his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that Severus had put up silencing charms around them. He wondered if it was sign of compatible magic that he hadn't even realized it had been cast around him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe nor am I making a profit out of this.

Thank you for the feedback. I really appreciate the time everyone takes to drop me a line.

I know this chapter doesn't have a whole lot happening in it. Think of it as a filler chapter. I couldn't think of anything more to add to it and I didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily.

My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've had it written for months but wasn't sure about it.

**A Step Forward****  
Chapter Five**

A week later Harry arrived at Albus' office right on time. Declining the cup of tea that Albus offered him he chose to pace instead while waiting for Severus.

Every few minutes he found himself reaching for the calming potion laced lemon drops on Albus' desk before realising what he was doing and pulling his arm back. Albus looked on with a smile on his face and the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Where is he?" Harry voiced his thoughts. "What if he's changed his mind and decided not to come?" Harry turned to look at Albus and asked.

Albus smiled, "My dear boy please try and relax. Severus is a man of his word. He would have informed me if he'd changed his mind, which he has not. Besides he is only ten minutes late. You had to have heard about all the changes he is making to his classes. Almost all of the 7th year Potion's students are constantly meeting him for advice."

Harry nodded, he'd certainly heard all about it from Ginny Weasley. She was so different than the other Weasley's. She'd ranted and raved about how unfair Severus had been to her. He'd tuned out most of it. He'd been surprised by how hard it was for him to listen to anyone talk badly about Severus.

The man had barely exchanged five words with him that weren't along the lines of 'Good morning.' He'd also developed an irritating habit of referring to him as 'Mr. Potter,' in a tone that made Harry want to scream at him and check to see if he remembered that they'd been lovers barely twelve days ago.

Harry's musings were interrupted by the knock on the office door. He frowned at the thought that he'd been so caught up that he'd not heard the staircase moving. Unbeknownst to him there was a way to make the stairs not move. Severus had simply stroked the eyes of the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to make it not move.

"Come in my boy," Albus said while waving the door open.

Severus Snape clad in black robes entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"Good evening Albus, Mr. Potter," Severus said while taking the seat that had been offered to him.

"Good evening Severus," Harry whispered while taking in the older man.

"I apologize for being late, a discussion with a few students ran late," Severus said while taking a sip of water.

Albus waved his apology away. "Quite alright Severus. Harry please come and have a seat," Albus said.

Once Harry was seated Albus asked, "Have either of you ever tried to lower your shields to examine your magical core?"

"Yes," they answered in unison before looking at each other in surprise. They looked away when their eyes met, looking at Albus once more.

Both of them sat down in comfortable positions. Albus erected a shield around both of them in order to protect his office from any magical backlash.

Severus reluctantly held his hand out to Harry who caught and held it. Closing their eyes they slowly began moving through the layer of their magic.

Harry reached the first layer of his magic first and lowered his first three layers, then waited to feel Severus'. Severus had more barriers to work with and took a few moments longer to lower his.

Once both of them were ready they began letting a small amount of their magic reach out to each other.

Severus having tried this before was surprised at how easily his magic was being accepted by Harry's and how well his own was welcoming Harry's. He immediately realised that magically they were a good match.

Harry sighed, he felt himself being surrounded in a light, warm cocoon of Severus' magic. He wanted to feel more of that and began to unconsciously push more of his magic towards Severus.

Severus frowned as he realised that Harry had started to slowly let go of more of his magic which was mixing with Severus' own. He gently tried to nudge Harry's magic back towards him. The young man pushed back with enthusiasm. Severus sighed, he hated to do this but it had to be done. With a wince he pushed hard at Harry's magic, quickly pulled his barriers back into place and broke their tentative connection.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes while clutching his head. "What'd you do that for?" he asked Severus in a pitiful voice.

Albus took down the shield and looked at both of them before focusing on Severus.

Severus looked back at Albus, "He started to let more of his magic mix with mine and didn't seem inclined to stop."

Albus nodded, "Thank you Severus."

Harry pouted, "What?!"

"You were attempting to bond with Severus on a magical level when you realised your magic auras are compatible," Albus said.

Harry's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh'. He smiled sheepishly at Severus, "I'm sorry Severus. It just felt so good."

Severus suppressed his laughter with difficulty at the blissful look on Harry's face when he said that.

Albus smiled when they relaxed with cups of tea. "So? What's the verdict? Do both of you want to bond?"

Harry immediately started nodding and looked at Severus who looked back at him. Harry frowned and waited for his answer.

"Our magic is compatible enough that we can bond on a magical level without requiring the bonds of magic," Severus said.

Harry's face fell. He looked down at the cup in his hand.

"I want you to take some time and truly think about what it is that you want Harry. If after five days you still feel that you would like to form a marriage bond with me, well I wouldn't be averse to it," Severus said gently.

Harry slowly smiled and nodded feeling that what Severus had asked of him was fair enough. "Alright."

-x-

Severus and Harry left Albus' office and began walking down the corridor that would take them to the staircases. It was while they were waiting for the staircase to come to them that they bumped into Ginny Weasley.

The staircase arrived with her on it. She smiled when she saw Harry and took a step back so that he could get on.

"Hi Harry," she said with a bright smile while refusing to acknowledge her Potions Professor other than with a look of contempt.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, shocked by her rude behaviour.

"It's alright Harry. Basic manners and common courtesy are not something I expect from Miss Weasley," Severus said before nodding at him and moving down the stairs.

Harry watched Severus go and waited until he was out of earshot before furiously turning back to Ginny.

"He's your teacher! How could you behave like that?" Harry asked. He knew how though. Ginny had been ok enough when she'd started at Hogwarts but after the whole Riddle episode she'd let the fame of it all get to her. Mostly she'd used it to get by with her shoddy schoolwork since she spent most of the time trying to get Harry's attention or get into the Quidditch team to spend more time with him. The professors had finally had to make her repeat her 6th year because she hadn't managed to pass her OWL's. By then she'd already been a year older than her original year mates after having taken a year off after her 1st year to recuperate from her 'trauma'.

"Well he probably won't be for long," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry frowned at her, "Are you leaving his NEWTS class or did you not get accepted in?" he asked curiously.

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing of the sort. I have just come from complaining about him to Professor McGonagall," she said with satisfaction.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "And what did you think you would accomplish by doing that?"

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise before laughing, "He'll be fired of course."

"You think he'll get fired just because he doesn't indulge you?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny pouted, "No one wants him here Harry. He's very mean to all the Gryffindors and seems to favour the other three houses, especially the snakes!"

Harry rolled his yes, "And the fact that the Gryffindors deserve the way he treats all of you didn't figure into your head?"

Harry shook his head and walked away before he worked himself up further leaving Ginny staring open mouthed after him.


End file.
